Digital cable service providers provide services to subscribers that include access to the Internet, video on-demand, television programming, and other services via an associated network that typically includes fiber optic and/or coaxial cable infrastructure. A subscriber may have access to hundreds of channels of linear content and thousands of pre-recorded “on-demand” movies and television shows. Linear content is referred to as a scheduled television program offered at a particular time and presented on a particular channel. Some service providers use a user profile and/or viewing history to assist in identifying relevant content for a user. For example, a service provider may use a user's viewing history to predict television shows that may be of interest to a particular subscriber or consumer. However, service providers systems do not account for a current mood or demeanor of a subscriber when making recommendations.